falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Demonstração do Fallout
A Demonstração do Fallout é uma demonstração gratuita do Fallout. Ela foi lançada em 22 de April de 1997. Jogabilidade A demo usa uma área do mapa similar a Junktown, na versão final do jogo (o mapa é chamado de "JUNKDEMO" nos arquivos da demo) ao contrário de uma aparte, e ainda possui um enredo com personagens completamente diferentes, exceto pelo cachorro e Phil, os quais possuem o mesmo dilema presente na versão final do jogo. A demonstração se situa em Scrapheap, uma pequena cidade em New California dominada por duas gagues rivais: os Crypts e os Fools. Os Crypts são liderados por um homem conhecido como Rayze e comandam o gerador de energia da cidade. Eles são grandes em número e podem ser identificados por suas armaduras de couro. Seus rivais, os Fools, são liderados por uma mulher conhecida como Baka. Eles são menores em números e adversários menos formidáveis devido a suas armaduras de metal.Na versão final, a metal armor tem uma classe maior (e portanto resistência a dano maior) comparado a leather armor, mas na demonstração, isso é o contrário. Ao mesmo tempo que Max Stone visita, os Fools estão aguardando por apenas mais um afiliado para entrarem em uma guerra contra os Crypts. Max Stone é o único personagem disponível na demo. Enquanto seus status e biografia são os mesmos da versão final do jogo, seus traits são diferentes. Ele começa a demonstração com um inventário razoável com diversas armas e itens, incluindo uma H&K MP9 10mm SMG, leather armor e alguns stimpaks. Passo-a-passo The Fallout Demo has a main quest "Solve Scrapheap's gang problem" that can be completed in multiple ways. If the Vault Dweller decides to side with the Crypts, he can help them maintain control of the generator by helping them wipe out the Fools. If he decide to side with the Fools, he must help them wipe out the Crypts, therefore transferring the rule of the town and the generator. The player character could also just join one gang and wait for them to wipe the other gang (or themselves) out before finishing any gang survivors off, which would rid the town of all crime altogether and leave the power generator in the hands of the people. The fourth and final way to end the demo would be to doom everyone in town by using wire cutters and destroying the generator. Data limite Apesar de tanto a versão completa como demo começarem no dia 5 de dezembro, os personagens em cada versão tem datas limites diferentes para encontrar uma water chip para o Vault 13. Na demonstração do Fallout, são 120 dias para encontrar a water chip, enquanto na versão completa do Fallout são dados 150 dias para a data limite. Anotações * O assault rifle se encontra na demonstração nomeado como "Colt Rifle", mas foi eventualmente mudado na versão final. * Na demo, stimpaks normais tem a aparência do super stimpaks da versão final, no entanto, eles curam da mesma forma, apenas os super stimpaks não existiam ainda. * Iguana-on-a-stick na demo se utiliza da mesma imagem do iguana bits presente na versão final. * O arquivo MASTER.DAT da demo também contêm diversos itens artísticos, como interfaces alternativas durante a criação do personagem, de quando, Fallout ainda era A GURPS Post Nuclear Adventure. * 'Baka' significa "idiot" em Japonês. * Quando clicando em um item na tela do inventário não há sons. * Existem sons únicos na demo (tiros, mortes sangrentas, botões no menu) que foram substituídos por novos na versão final. * No inventário, números para quantidade de itens são diferentes da versão final. * Diferente da versão final do jogo, muitos objetos do cenário tem descrições bem simples. Conteúdo cortado Nos arquivos do jogo, diversas imagem do Vault Boy podem ser encontradas, estas que pretendiam primeiramente ilustrar os status do GURPS, mas quando a Interplay decidiu deixar de lado o GURPS em 12 de fevereiro de 1997,Steve Jackson games foram deixados os arquivos na demo para um uso futuro na versão final do Fallout (acredita-se para novos perks e traits). No entanto, eles nunca foram incluídos na versão final do jogo, sendo assim, as imagens do Vault Boy só se encontram nos arquivos da demonstração. Anotações * A Ambidextrious Vault Boy deveria ser utilizado para Small Guns, mas foi dada no entanto ao trair Fast Shot. Isso pode ser visto julgando pela imagem do Vault Boy descrevendo skill points. * O Sex Appeal Vault Boy da demonstração do Fallout é utilizado para Strength no jogo. * O Toughness Vault Boy é utilizado para Endurance no jogo. * Estatísticas que não possuíam um Vault Boy específico usava uma por Level. * Chris Taylor, em retrospectiva, se arrependeu de lançar a demonstração por causa que esta acabou tirando o tempo do jogo, ao qual poderia ter sido utilizado tanto para balancerar quanto arrumar glitches presentes. Além disso, ele também não pensa que ela fez um bom trabalho retratando o jogo.Post por Chris Taylor, onde comentou, “''Personally, with the magic of hindsight, I think the Fallout 1 demo was a mistake. Looking back, I think my issue with the demo is that it took time away from the actual game we could have used for balance issues and bughunting. I also didn't think the demo did a very good job of portraying the actual game. I have had a small measure of regret for the demo ever since we released it. (Insert "I regret nothing!" MST3k joke here!) But if it helped sell a couple of copies... then I guess it worked. We'll never know if not releasing the demo, but having a tighter release product, would have resulted in more sales.'' * De acordo com Chris Taylor, existiram diversas discussões internas em relação a criação de uma demonstração para um RPG enquanto estava sendo planejada a demonstração do Fallout. Poucos RPGs fizeram demos na época, e a maioria destes eram projetos shareware, os quais não funcionariam para a Interplay. Taylor não consegue se lembrar se todos estavam entusiasmados em relação a demo, mas, ele crê que estavam. Eles só queriam que pessoas jogassem o jogo. Post por Chris Taylor, onde comentou, “''If I'm not completely senile, there was quite a bit of discussion internally about doing a demo for an RPG when we planning for the FO1 demo. Not many RPGs did demos at the time. Most of those that did were shareware projects, which wasn't going to work for us. I can't remember if everyone on the team was gung-ho for the demo, but I think they were. We just wanted people to play our game!” * Para Taylor, a partes mais memorável da demonstração foi quando Brian Fargo testou-a pela primeira vez. Ele foi morto por uma hérnia (uma falha crítica em uma verificação de força) na primeira área, enquanto tentava abrir uma tampa de bueiro.Post por Chris Taylor, onde comentou, “''Frankly, the most memorable part about the demo for me was when Brian Fargo played it for the first time. He was killed by a hernia (critical failure on a Strength check) in the first area trying to open the manhole cover to the sewers. Ahhh, good times...” Bugs * A demonstração não vai funcionar corretamente nas novas versões de Windows (incluindo o Windows XP), ao invés ela irá produzir uma de carregamento tela preta com cursor em forma de ampulheta, a qual nunca terminará de carregar. A melhor forma de se consertar isso é ao clicar com o botão direito na aplicação (FALLDEMO.EXE), então ir as Propriedades, Compatibilidade, e então abaixo do cabeçalho do "Modo de compatibilidade", marcar a caixa para utilizar o programa em modo de compatibilidade com o Windows 95. Finalmente, abaixo do cabeçalho de "Configurações", marque as caixas para deixar o programa rodar em 256 cores e em resolução de 640 x 480. Isso permitirá o programa a rodar sem problemas. Galeria FoD Promo 1.png FoD Promo 2.png FoD Promo 3.png Links externos * [http://www.download.com/Fallout-demo/3000-7539_4-10008318.html Fallout demo download] Referências en:Fallout Demo de:Fallout Demo es:Demo de Fallout hu:Fallout demo it:Demo di Fallout sv:Fallout demo ru:Fallout demo uk:Fallout demo zh:Fallout demo Categoria:Demonstração do Fallout